


Touching the stars

by slugbait



Category: Dr. Phil (TV), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Chuuya is six, Het row sectiomals, I hate that this is my most well written work, M/M, This is for my gc, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugbait/pseuds/slugbait
Summary: Chuuya has a crush on Dr. Phil, things don't turn out so well for him.





	Touching the stars

**Author's Note:**

> im the child god left at the park

It was customary for the Port Mafia to meet with important individuals across the world. These individuals consisted of politicians who had made their way into Japan on business, or even television stars. Since Dazai, who usually helped Mori accommodate and talk business with said individuals, had fled the mafia, there was no one to aid Mori. Of course that duty befell Chuuya, but who knew of the trouble to come. 

Mori regret to inform his subordinate of the individual who would be making an appearance. Only when he was outside the doors of Mori's office did someone inform him that the man visiting was, in fact, Dr. Phil. Only then did Chuuya feel his stomach plumet. After Dazai had unceremoniously dumped him and left the mafia, Chuuya was lonely. He spent late nights watching talk shows and Dr. Phil had been one of his favorite shows he happened upon. He soon began to develop a crush on the man, although he'd never admit it aloud to anyone. It was a guilty pleasure, everyone had those, right? 

Chuuya hesitated before opening the door. He could hear Mori scoff, knowing he had taken longer than expected. "I'm sorry-" Chuuya started, turning to Mori, "I was caught up with work." Once Mori had nodded, he had turned to their guest, bowing. "I am Chuuya Nakahata, you must be Dr. Phil." To that he received a polite nod as he sat in the chair next to Mori's. 

Business went by as per usual, although Chuuya didn't pay much attention. His mind was running wild when the object of his fascination was, indeed, right there. Mori had nudged him more than once, trying to focus his subordinate on the matter at hand. It was no use, the meeting was coming to an end. Soon Chuuya would be able to distance himself from being shell shocked and settle back into a routine. Although, it seemed the universe had other plans. 

Once the meeting was over, Mori had left, leaving the two to sit in an awkward silence. Of course, being a therapist of some sort, Dr Phil had read his emotions. "I know what you feel towards me, although I can't say you're the first person who has felt that way."

"It's not what you think," Chuuya started to say, "Your show means a lot to me. It was a distraction from being deserted." 

"You're still not over it, I can tell," Phil pointed out, "I can make your dreams come true, even for a night."

"Doubtful."

"Mind if I spend the night? I can book a hotel room," He offered, a glint in his eye. 

"Since you're extending this generosity, I don't see how I could refuse."

"I'll meet you near here, sound alright?"

Chuuya just nodded, watching Dr. Phil get up out of his seat and make his way to the door. He would be a liar if he said his gaze didn't linger on his behind as he walked away. Something inside of him stirred, maybe it was his primal urges. 

It seemed the specified time wouldn't come quick enough. But of course, Chuuya was an impatient man. He was wondering how far they would go--if they would go that far. He acknowledged that he'd have to bide his time in order to find out. He continued with his day, anticipation building up in his stomach. Even though people become suspicious, he played it off as nothing; Akutagawa was the first to notice that Chuuya seemed jumpier than usual but he brushed it off as a one time thing. Chuuya was a strange man, no one in the mafia could disagree with that. 

When the time did come, Chuuya tried to play it cool. He was a god of mass destruction, he shouldn't be a mess over a man he's seen on the television multiple times. The elevator ride up to the room took a while, but Chuuya soon found himself standing in front of door number 69. He knew who was behind that door, all he needed to do was enter and see what he had in store. He inhaled and turned to the door handle, pushing open the room door to find a modest room and Phil lounging in bed in just a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. 

They didn't talk much as they both got undressed and Dr. Phil was on top of Chuuya. His wrinkly skin brushing against Chuuya's soft skin. The younger man inhaled his scent as things seemed to move in slow motion. Dr. Phil smelt like baby powder and a glass of whiskey as he pushed in and out of Chuuya. It was almost bliss, he mused. He had wanted this for a while and he enjoyed being able to obtain his goal. 

After everything was said and done with, Chuuya left without a mere goodbye. He felt a little guilty having consummated with a man who could have been his grandfather, if he had any parents. He was satisfied and he supposed that was all that mattered. He decided to head back to the mafia headquarters because he still had things to take care of, he had neglected his duties for a little bit of fun. 

As he made his way to the building he felt himself grow weary and it seemed like his whole body ached with growing pains. He searched for a park bench he could rest on while he struggled to make sense of what had overcome him. After regaining some bearing on his own body, he slowly made his way to the headquarters. Mori would know what to do, he reassured himself. He began to notice his clothes had grown baggy on him, almost swallowing him whole. Chuuya's mind raced through possible theories. Was it something he ate? Was Mori playing another one of his tricks? It couldn't be Phil, he would take anything else for an explanation. 

Once he had gotten to the glass doors of the building, he was taken aback by his own reflection. He looked… younger and, obviously shorter. He struggled opening the door, but afterwards he stormed in, catching multiple of the mafia employees off guard. Someone's gift must have struck him, there's no other way this could've happened. 

The first one to come upon him was Kouyou, who looked at him with complete adoration. She couldn't contain herself. The great Chuuya was currently residing in a child's body and his angry face was cute enough to be non-threatening. "Take me to Mori!" He demanded, his high pitched voice only added to the humor of the situation. 

Kouyou led Chuuya up to where Mori currently habited, still not getting over just how cute he looked. She knew Mori would find this either absolutely hilarious or he would start thinking that the child version of his subordinate was attractive. She shuddered at the thought of the latter; Mori had disgusting hobbies. 

When they did enter Mori's office, he looked at Chuuya with a look of disgusting fascination. She understood that she would have to remove Chuuya from Mori's care if this state remained, not trusting her superior with yet another child. He heard Chuuya's situation and after studying Chuuya for a few minutes, Mori cleared his throat. "This was the work of an incubus, not a gifted," He stated, "He robbed you of some of your youth, but since you only appeared at age 7, he couldn't completely kill you." 

"What does that mean?" Chuuya demanded to know, stomping his foot. 

Mori giggled with glee, earning a noise of disgust from Elise. "You'll have to grow up again or find a gifted who can reverse this."

"That's- That's almost impossible."

"Yosano, from the ADA, could possibly help," There was a pause, "Unless she disagrees and refuses her service. Although it might be brutal for you."

Chuuya visibly cringed, he'd rather stay in the six year old form than visit the ADA because that entailed seeing Dazai. He knew his ex lover would inquire what had happened and would have rubbed it in his face to no end. "But," Chuuya's head shot up, "I think I should leave you in Fukuzawa's care, at least for now. The mafia has no business raising children." 

When he said that, Chuuya knew there was no inquiring to or changing Mori's mind. He was going to stay with the Armed Detective Agency and there was no way to escape that fact.


End file.
